This invention relates broadly to projectiles. More specifically it relates to projectiles for dispensing atmospheric colloids or other gaseous material.
Projectiles for dispensing gaseous materials have many uses, such as dispersal of obscuring smokes or other gases for military purposes. More recent possible uses are cloud seeding and dispersal of finely divided barium, etc., for studies of the upper atmosphere.
Conventional cannon projectiles for dispensing gaseous material are either of a high velocity, bursting type, or of a low velocity, fin stabilized type. Hence, there is currently a military requirement for a high velocity, nonbursting projectile for this purpose that has inherent stability and a minimal number of moving parts.